


I'm proud of you

by coolworld



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chuulip - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolworld/pseuds/coolworld
Summary: jungeun debuts and jiwoo shows her support





	I'm proud of you

jiwoo is giddy the whole day at school. she jumps up and down, adrenaline running through her veins, she tries to giggle quietly, but ends up laughing rather loudly. she jumps some more, and she can’t stop talking. she reminds the whole school as much as she can that her best friend is debuting. she’s giddy as she walks to the bus stop, latching on to her older friends arm.

“jungeun aren’t you excited? your song comes out in ten minutes, i’m so happy for you.” jiwoo says, trailing off the last word in a song song voice. the older looks straight ahead, at this point, she had been blocking out everything her best friend had been saying. jungeun felt anxious the from moment she woke up that morning. it was hard to be excited when she was so nervous. she was finally going to debut and that meant her whole life was going to change. she didn’t know what people were going to expect of her debut. of course, her friends and family were all proud of her.

its something she should be happy about. and she _is_ happy about it. she finally gets to live out her dream. but she feels her guilt begin to camp out in her gut every time she looks at jiwoo. jungeun had always felt that jiwoo was more deserving of a debut. after all, jiwoo was the better singer. but, jiwoo always assured her that they were both just as deserving of a debut, jungeun's time just came first and jiwoo was okay with that. she knew her time would come eventually. jiwoo auditioned for different companies again and again, putting her all into every song she sang for the judges. but, she would either be rejected, or eliminated after the second round of auditions every single time. of course, every rejection had pained jiwoo, but nevertheless she stayed positive and practiced harder.

 

jiwoo and jungeun are lucky enough to get two seats at the back of the bus. it’s two minutes until the song and music video comes out. jiwoo is squealing, clutching jungeun's hand tightly, her other hand reaching for the earphones in her backpack. by the time jiwoo manages to get the earphones unknotted, the song is out and jungeun's heart is running a marathon in her chest, jumping over hurdles. her hands shakes as she types in ‘eclipse’ in the youtube search engine.

“there it is,” jiwoo says. her hand is still clutched into jungeun's. the video reads “ **LOONA/Kim Lip — Eclipse** ”

jungeun takes a deep breath, looks at jiwoo who is already looking at her, and finally clicks on the video. jungeun is biting her lip anxiously as the song plays. she can’t help the feeling of pride that swells in her chest as she watches. _that’s actually me_ , she tells herself. _i finally did it_. tears are swelling in her eyes once the song finishes.

looking over at her best friend, she sees that jiwoo is crying too. she’s smiling big, her feet are hitting the ground excitedly, but she’s crying, maybe even harder than the older. the look in her eyes tells jungeun that she is genuinely happy for her friend. jungeun can’t help but want to hear her approval. “i did good, right? i did a good job?” she asks, a choked up sob leaving her mouth loudly.

jiwoo pulls her into a tight hug and she sobs right back, “yes, you did so well. the song is perfect, the video is perfect, you look look perfect. i’m so proud of you.” jungeun sniffles and looks at her friend through her blurred, tear filled vision and promises: “this is going to be you next.”

the two girls ignore the concerned looks they get from the bus riders around them, too caught up in the moment. they play the video over and over again, tears continuing to leave their happy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I wanted to post it because I love chuulip so much and was thinking about how they went from friends in school to team members in loona :) I think it really was fate that they ended up in the same group. 
> 
> might do a part 2.


End file.
